1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lamps and, more particularly, to a lamp securable to a collar of a pet for alerting the owners and other persons of the whereabouts of the pet in darkness, such as during the night or in periods of relatively low visibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pets, such as dogs, typically need to be let outdoors in the evening or during the night. In areas where there is a substantial amount of shrubbery, owners can easily lose track of the pets. Oftentimes, merely calling a pet, such as a dog, is sufficient to have the pet returned to the owner or master. However, there are many occasions when a pet may disregard a call.
Attempts to locate pets under the above-described circumstances have sometimes been singularly unsuccessful. To solve the problem, resort has been made primarily to bells, or other sound emitting elements. However, in the dark, it is often difficult to identify specifically where the sound originates. Moreover, if a pet remains relatively immobile, a bell or the like will not sound.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a light, preferably a blinking light, which may be relatively easily secured to a pet collar.